According to Faraday's Law, an electrical conductor moving through a magnetic field produces an electric field within the conductor. In the case of magmeters, liquid flowing through a tube is the conductor, and electromagnetic coils surrounding the tube generate the magnetic field. Two electrodes embedded on opposite sides of the tube pick up the signal. The signal is directly proportional to the flow velocity, the intensity of the magnetic field, and the distance between the electrodes.